This invention relates to a rake adjusting device for the leg portion of a ski boot.
As is known, ski boots generally comprise a shell whereto a leg portion is connected hinge-fashion which is imparted a forward rake. In order to be able to adjust the extent of the leg portion rake relatively to the shell, there have been provided for ski boots a variety of devices acting between the shell and leg portion of the boot to position the leg portion with a given rake to the shell with the ski boot in the condition of non-use.
Such prior devices, additionally to being mostly complicated, have proved difficult to install on rear entry boots, wherein the leg portion is split into a front leg portion and rear leg portion.